Pranked
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Who snuck into McKinley over the weekend and pulled a super awesome prank? Who knows, read to find out. Oneshot.


A/N: I'm just so awesome that I'm writing this on my iPod. Thanks for all of the nice comments especially on Phantom. I totally love you people!

Disclaimer: I own Glee... NOT

xXx

On Monday the first thing that the students noticed when they walked through the front door of McKinley high was that their lockers were zip stripped shut.

"What the hell?" A jock growled as he tried to open his locker.

The next thing they noticed was the car assembled in the cafeteria and David Karofsky freaking out, "That's my freaking car!" He yelled at a terrified Mr. Figgins.

"I'm sorry Mr. Karofsky but we have to wait for the mechanic to remove it. I promise we'll find who did this and he or she will be suspended." Figgins swore.

"I don't want them suspended I want them hanged!" Karofky shouted, "That's an expensive truck!"

"We'll do what we can." Figgins started to walk away as Karofsky yelled at gawking students.

xXx

"Dude," Finn walked into glee with Puck and Mike, Kurt trailing behind, "did you do this Puck?"

"No man," Puck couldn't help but wish he had, "This is legendary man. "

"Yeah." Mike high fived him, "But I couldn't get into my locker this morning."

"I never said I wasn't gonna beat the jerk up when I found him," Puck joked, "Well, Finn will, I am not going back to juvie."

They took their seats as Mr. Schue walked in with his game face on, "Okay, Figgins has ordered an interrogation on glee club. He suspects it was one of you. If it was one of you guys... Please just save us the trouble of interrogating speak up."

No one moved, but Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room, "I for one am offended that the finger is pointed at us once again. It is obvious that we are treated unfairly simply because they dislike us."

"Kurt's right." Rachel agreed, "I'm sick of being treated like a second class citizen just because I'm different!"

"Okay," Kurt sighed as he went to sit back down, "Rachel just ruined it."

Rachel crossed her arms, people could be cruel.

"Time to interrogate, I'll go in pairs, Mike and Sam first." Mr. Schue said as Mike and Sam followed him into his office. Everyone had alabis, Finn was Kurt's and Puck was Sam's and so on. Figgins still wasn't letting up.

xXx

David's day went from awful to worse when he opened his locker to find it full of a sticky substance. Brittany had walked by and commented on it, "Where's the pancakes Davey? Wanna make out?" He told her that he was dating Santanna and couldn't and she just waved and asked him to say hello to the penguins.

"What the hell?" Dave watched her leave. He sighed and started cleaning out his locker, swearing to kill whoever did this. Then he found a flyer someone had given him. Oh, he knew who did this.

xXx

"I'm going to narrow this down." Schuester announced to the complaining glee club, "The offender has to know a lot about cars because it's impossible to have driven it into the school. He or she has probably pranked before and has a extremely large amount of zip strips."

"You!" David Karofsky stopped in the door way of the glee room, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt. Everyone stared in surprise as Dave approached Kurt.

Finn and Puck looked ready to defend him but Kurt just smiled, "What about me?"

"I know you did this!" Dave growled, "I have proof!" he waved the flyer around, "You've just screwed yourself Hummel!"

"Well I'm sure you would just love to share your proof," Kurt smirked, "why don't you explain it to us?"

Dave looked at the syrupy flyer and paled a bit, "Uh, never mind Hummel, I'm sorry." he backed out of the room then turned and ran.

"What the hell was that?" Santanna almost shouted.

"It's called blackmail honey." Kurt chuckled.

"Holy crap man," Finn said, "you pranked the school? But you were at home every night."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "But not while you were sleeping. You snore by the way, and I can totally hear it, I might snap one day from lack of sleep."

"I asked if any of you did this," Shuester said, "You lied by not coming forward.

"No, you told whoever did this to speak up and I did." Kurt crossed his legs in his usual fashion.

"I never heard any of this." Mr. Schue smiled, Kurt deserved a little payback.

xXx

Dave looked down at the flyer when he got home. He didn't know why he kept it, he wasn't going to use it. Well, that's what he thought, until he found himself dialing the number on the paper.

A perky girl picked up on the other end way too cheerfully, "Hello! Gay teen help hotline."

xXx

A/N: I know, lame name for a hotline but what else would I call it? I really hope this turns out okay, I'm writing it on my iPod so it's a little hard and probably pretty short. I was sooooo close to finishing a chapter in Phantom but my mom wanted her laptop back :( but I should have it up today :D Review, my devoted servants!


End file.
